The Salvatore Sister
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: Damon and Stefan have a sister what happens when Damon and her are out to sabotage Stefan. PEN NAME CHANGED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The Truth.

I stood infront of the mirror when I felt my dresser tug at the strings of my corset. Once I had my dress over my head, I looked out to see my brothers playing around. I saw Katherine walk out to them, so I decided to join them. I left my room and walked down the stairs, out the front door to where my brothers and Katherine were.

"Hello Katherine," I said. "Damon, Stefan." I look from Damon to Stefan while I greeted them. "Hello Danielle," said Katherine. "Nice day, don't you think?" I walked over to where Katherine was. "Yes I do. Thank you for asking." "Hey Danielle!" Stefan waved and smiled. Right at that moment I saw Damon run right into Stefan. Stefan Grunted. Me and Katherine started laughing at my two brothers. Damon ran over to me and hugged me, picking me up ,and spining me around in the process. He then went to Katherine and held her hand to kiss it.

Katherine and I started talking small talk. While my brothers tossed a football around. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Asked Katherine. I guess she was getting bored. "Sure," Damon and Stefan said at the same time. "I'm in." I said. "Let's go," said Katherine. Damon walked to her side and linked arms with her. Stefan stood on the other and linked arms with her. I walked over to he side Damon was on, not that I don't like Stefan, it's just I have more in common with Damon than with Stefan. Me and Damon were almost identical. We had the same black hair and the crystal blue eyes. Stefan had dark brown hair and had deep brown eyes.

"I'd just like to say thank you for walking with me," said Katherine. "Damon, Stefan, and Danielle." "It was my pleasure," said Damon, kissing her hand. Damon was such a sweet heart. Me and Kathering were the bestest of friends. "I thought we would go on a walk because I wanted to tell you three something really important," Katherine began. She walked up infront of us so she could look at all three of us. "I'm a vampire." She said. I was the first to speak, "I don't care what you are," I said. "You'll always be Katherine to me." I finished stepping up. "Same here," said Damon. "She's right. You'll always be Katherine to us," he concluded stepping up and putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'm with those two," Stefan said stepping up with me and Damon.

Katherine came up and hugged us all at once. "You guys are the greatest!" She exclaimed. "How would you three like to spend forever with each other plus me?" She asked. I could hear the seriousness in her voice. I looked back and forth from one brother to the next, first looking at Stefan. Damon had sparkles in his eyes. He wanted it, so did I. I looked at Stefan again, he wasn't looking. I looked back at Damon he was smiling at me. I nodded my head. "Danielle and I are in." Damon said. Katherine looked at Stefan. "And what about you Stefan?" She asked, her eyes pleading. "I am..." Stefan paused. "I'm in," he said nodding his head.

"Then it is settled." She said. "I will turn you all tonight." She finished walking in the middle of us back towards the house. Damon, Stefan, and I followed behind her. I was walking beside Damon when Stefan came running up behind us and tackled Damon to the floor. "Stefan!" I yelled at him. "You could at least wait until we got back to the house." I glared at him. Stefan got up and gave Damon a hand. When Damon got up he dusted off his clothes. Stefan did the same. I went up to the two.

"Can't you guys just get along with each other?" I asked. Stefan looked at me. "Fine,

Damon?" He asked. "Whatever," was Damon's response. He was a royal pain. "Stop your bickering you three," said Katherine. "We must get going back to the house."

-At the house.-

"I will turn Danielle first," said Katherine. She turned to me. "I should be there in about half an hour," she said. "I will choose which one to go next later on." She stated. "Once Danielle has been turned she will help me decided. Won't you Danielle?" She smiled. I stared into her eyes and I heard myself saying 'yes'.

Hey hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry If it was short. I wrote this on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Change.

* * *

I made my way up to my room. I knew Katherine was soon soming up to both end and start my life anew. I changed into my night gown and layed down in my soft bed. About 15 minutes later I heard the door creak open. It was Katherine, and my time was up as a human. I sat up in bed, Katherine walked over and sat down. "Are you ready?" She asked staring into my eyes. "Yes, I am ready," I said.

"Now this may hurt just a bit," she said. "But, if you relax it wont hurt alot," she explained. "Don't struggle." She warned. And that was when I felt a sharp sting in my neck. Katherine made a cut in her throat. I looked at it. "Your supposed to drink it," she whispered. I leaned in and drank from the cut that was in her neck. "Enough," she said, and I released. "Is that the whole process? Is that it? Is it finished?" I asked very curiously. "Slow down," she said. "It's not finished yet." She continued. "I fist want your opinion on which of your brothers I should choose next to go through the process. Once I have finished turning both of your brothers I will then take all of you out to finish the process."

I thought about it for a few minutes but I couldn't come to a conclusion. "Who will it be?" She asked. "Katherine," I started. "I honestly don't know who to choose. I've thought about it ever since you've told me that I had to choose one of my brothers." She looked at me, her eyes pleading. I didn't want to loose my brother Damon, he was someone I couldn't loose. I had come to a conclusion. I would choose Stefan. "Which one Danielle? I'm lost I can't choose." Her eyes pleading to me. "I suppose you could go with Stefan. Change Damon second." I said. "Good, Good," she said. "I think you should get changed to go out." She said. "Could you help me with my corset?" I asked. "Of course." She helped me get on my corset. She left the room and said she will be back in half an hour. That half hour passed quickly. She brought Damon and Stefan to my room so we could leave.

We left the house and went to find some other humans. "Hmm, lucky us." Katherine said. "Four humans, four of us." She smiled. We got over to the people who looked drunk. Katherine bit the girl and gave her to me to drink from. She let Damon and Stefan feed from two of the others.

I drank from the girl. Delicious. I know it seems wrong, but it was really good. I felt satisfied from that one tiny girl. I finished, wiping my mouth, Stefan was up. Katherine and Damon were getting up now. "Satisfied already Stefan? Or not hungry?" Katherine asked walking up to him. "Both, I suppose, it just doesn't feel right." He said. I looked at him, and cocked my head to the side. Damon literally did the same. "Stefan," I said. "If you don't feed you won't survive."

"There's gotta be some other way," Stefan said. "Katherine?" She looked at him. "You want power? And Strength?" Katherine asked. "I do not care about that." He stated simply. "There is another way," Katherine paused. "Feed off of animals." She said. I looked at her, and I imagined Damon did too. I was standing beside Stefan, and Katherine was standing beside Damon who was across from us.

**-A few days after.-**

Katherine was taken away with one of those vampire muzzle's on, along with Pearl and whole bunch over other vampires. Damon, Stefan, and I were all safe. Our father never suspected us being one of the things he was fighting against. We also stayed away from him as much as we could just in case he had the vampire tracker watch on him. Katherine was caught with Stefan, my dad had the watch was in his hand when he found Katherine and Stefan together. As soon as the watch clicked, he yelled 'Vampire!' and this was it Katherine was captured. But he never thought it was Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A New Beginning.

* * *

Damon and I did not stay long after that night. We ran away from our past lives. Stefan did too but we left him. Damon was angry at Stefan because she was caught with him. I followed Damon because we were more alike, and also. I drank from humans like Damon. I don't think I could travel with someone who never drank from humans but from little bunnies and other animals. When we left Damon threat Stefan not to follow him. Their hate was more pure. In fact, I haven't seen Stefan in a while. I shouldn't have said seen, I should have said communicated with. Once in a while Damon and I followed Stefan around see what he does.

So here I am standing outside of my old home. The Salvatore Boarding House. Damon is out having some fun. Right now I am here to visit my little brother. I walked up to the door and opened the door quietly. Once I was in I slammed the door then disappeared.

**-Stefan's P.O.V.-**

I just got back from hunting and was looking around for my cell phone. When I heard the door slam. I ran down into the living room, there was no one. "Hello?" I called out. Then I saw a blur, there was another vampire. I grabbed my stake for protection. "Stefan." the blur whispered at my ear. I turned around there was no one there. "Put down the stake." It whispered again. "No!" I yelled at it. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. No one was there, "Who are you?" I yelled at it.

**-Danielle's P.O.V.-**

I tapped Stefan's shoulder. He turned to where I was. I looked around Stefan on both sides. "Who you talking to?" Stefan turned around with the stake still glued to his hand. I raised a brow at it. "Now, you wouldn't stake me would you?" I smiled. "Danielle." he said. "Why are you here? And where is Damon?" I sighed. "What no, 'Danielle so nice to see you. How have you been all these years?' I'm hurt Stefan. So very hurt." I touched where my heart would be. "Answer my question Danielle." I sighed. "Fine, you win. Damon and I are her on official business." I looked at him. "And where is Damon?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

**-Damon's P.O.V.-**

I finished and went to the Boarding House to see Stefan with Danielle. "And where is Damon?" Stefan asked. I went in and sat on the chair. "I'm right here." Stefan and Danielle looked at me. "Damon." She smiled. I went to give her a hug. And of course she hugged back. I held my arms out for Stefan as a joke. I looked down at his hand. A stake. "Stefan, we're hurt. How could you hold a stake in front of us? Gasp." I looked at the stake again. "Now why don't you put that down before someone gets hurt." I put my arm around Danielle. "Shall we be leaving?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Good bye Stefan." And with that, we walked out. But we would be back.

**-Danielle's P.O.V.-**

We decided to go to a bar called Mystic Grill. I turned around in my bar stool and saw Katherine. Or a girl who looks strangely like her. I tapped Damon and he turned around. I showed him the girl and her table of friends. "Are you saying we should crash a party?" He asked. "Yes but look at that one girl." He looked harder. "You mean the one who looks like Katherine?" I nodded. "Let's go say hi." I suggested. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bar stool. I walked over to the table and to the girl. "Hi," I said. "Um, hi?" She said back.

"I'm Danielle. And-" I was cut off by Damon. "I'm Damon." She looked at us. "This is, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt." Elena said. "Are you guys new around here?" She asked. "You could say that." I looked towards the door. Stefan. "Well, Damon. Guess what?" She looked at me. "What?" I sighed. Elena looked at us funny. "Fun's ruined." He looked at me. "Why would you say that?" I looked to where Stefan was. He was walking towards us. "St. Stefan is here." He raised a brow. "Great, just great." I looked at Elena. "Hey Stefan." Stefan looked at us.

"Stefan this is-" She was cut off. "Damon and Danielle. What a pleasure to see you." He said sarcastically. I looked at him. "Well that wasn't so hard was it Stefan. You should say 'hello' more often."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Hide and Seek.

* * *

"Damon, let's go. Leave Stefan with his little- what's that word? Ah, friends." Damon looked at me and he had no smile. Strange, for me anyways. "But I'm having fun." He sulked. "I think you should go Damon, Danielle." Said St. Stefan. "I'll help you up." Said Stefan. Damon scoffed. "Stefan don't. You'll regret it." I said. I knew Stefan wouldn't be able to move him. Stefan tried anyways to get him up but he couldn't. That Mutt guy laughed. Stefan glared. I just shook my head at Mutt. I grabbed Damon's arm and stood him up. "Let's go." Damon put his arm around my shoulder. "Fine."

"I'm sorry Damon. But you did make Stefan look like a weakling." I said. He smiled. "And you topped it off. He couldn't get me up. But you could." I sighed. "Well that's what he gets for drinking animal blood. It makes him weak." He looked up at me. "What have you been drinking? Humans on steroids?" I laughed. "You never know what those lousy humans have been taking." He came up to me and hugged me. "You got that right sis." I hugged him back. "Love ya Damon." He laughed. "You too." I laughed. "Always nice to know."

Damon and I always had each others backs. If someone was after the other we fought. I don't know what I'd do without Damon. "Hey Damon. Did you see that girl eyeing you?" I asked him. "Which girl Bonnie or blondie?" I shrugged. "Blondie. What was her name? Mmmm- Caroline." He smiled. "I'm guessing she had a little crush on Stefan. Don't you-" I was cut off. "What the hell were you two thinking?" Stefan stormed into the room. "I'm sorry brother. What did we do now?" I said.

**-Elena's P.O.V.-**

_October 23, 2009, Friday evening._

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. Stefan's sister and brother are really close. I wonder why Stefan was so ashamed of them. They were really nice. And his sister Danielle, was really strong. I felt sorry for Stefan, he wasn't able to get Damon out the chair but Danielle was. And Matt laughed. It wasn't very nice. I also wonder why Damon and Danielle kept calling Stefan, _St. Stefan. _It was really weird. _

_I found that Danielle and Damon were really alike. They both wore a lot of black. They both had black leather jackets on today. I was kind of jealous that I couldn't be that close with Jeremy. I'm also guessing that the good looks runs in Stefan's family. I mean Danielle was really pretty and Damon, he was good looking. I have suspicions about Stefan's family. I'm going to confront him._

_I have to go. Stefan wants me to go over. _

**_-_Danielle's P.O.V.-**

Stefan wants us out for the night because Elena is coming over. But I'm not leaving and Damon wants to get to know Elena better and so do I. She's a dead ringer for Katherine.

I wanted to get to know this girl. She reminded me so much of Katherine. I missed her dearly. Seems like Stefan got over Katherine. Not me and Damon. I'm pretty sure we'd do _anything_ to get her back. Okay, maybe not anything. What if we had to kill each other to do that? I don't think so. I heard the doorbell ring. I perked up, Katherine's double, Elena. Stefan didn't go to get the door. So I got up and ran to the door in vampire speed. I opened the door and there was Elena.

"Elena. Hi." I smiled sweetly. "What brings you here?" She smiled back. "I came here to see Stefan." I smiled again. "Of course you are. Stefan!" I screamed. Damon came before Stefan could. "Hey Damon." He looked down and gave me that smile. "Hello. Elena, Hi." She looked at him. "Hello Damon. Is Stefan coming?" Perky little one. She seemed impatient. "I'll go check. Come on in." I stared at Damon.

I went into his mind. _Where is Stefan? _I asked. _Who our brother? _He thought back. _Yes Damon. I hope you didn't hurt him. _He smiled. I walked upstairs. "Stefan? Stefan?" I ran to his room. "Stefan where are you?" I yelled. I heard a groan. I looked at the bathroom door. _*Groan* _I ran to the door and jiggled the handle. It was jammed. "Watch out Stefan I'm kicking the door in!" I kicked in the door and there was Stefan. With a stake by his heart, It missed. The stake depleted his energy though. "Danielle." He grabbed my shirt. "Help." I looked at the stake and frowned at him. "I'm going to pull it out. By the way, Katherine's doppelganger is here." And I pulled out the stake. "Ah!" He groaned. I put my hand over where the stake went in. It healed. "You okay?" He blinked a couple of times. "I think I'll be fine." I looked at him. "Good. Now we better get downstairs to Elena. Damon is down there with her. She seems a little impatient. Does she know about what we are?" I shook his head. "Your right, we should get down there. Let's go." I turned to leave but he grabbed my shoulder. "Thank you. And I don't think Elena knows." I smiled and hugged him. "You know, I missed your hugs." I smiled at him and punched his arm. "That's what you get for drinking animal blood. Your weaker. And that wouldn't happened if you did drink human."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Worst Day Ever.

* * *

**-Danielle's P.O.V.-**

I ran down the stairs at my vampire speed looking for Damon. When I hit something and fell to the floor. I looked at the bottom of the stairs and there was Damon getting up. Oops, guess I ran into Damon. I rushed up to see if Damon was okay. Even though I knew he was okay I still did. "You okay Damon?" He just shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just going to ask you the same question." He said while I helped him up.

"Anyways." He said. "What do you want?" I looked at him weird. "What do you mean Damon?" I was confused. How did he know I wanted something? "Well now is about time you had a new vampire scandal. So what is it?" I smiled. He knew me too well. "Sparkling vampires!" I smiled I tried not laughing but I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing and he did too. "Please... Tell... Me..." He said in between laughs. "That... You're... Joking!" I shook my head and rised a brow at him. "I'm not kidding Damon. I'm dead serious." He stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. He looked into them like he did his prey. I looked into his eyes and slowly started to back cocked his head at me backing away slowly.

**-Damon's P.O.V.-**

I stared at her when I saw her slowly backing away from me. I cocked my head. She was acting really weird. That's when I saw her disapear. I was really confused. What did I- I was tackled to the ground. I was laying on the ground face up and thats when I looked into the red eyes with vanes. I looked down at the teeth seeing her fangs. My face got vaney by my eyes and my fangs were now showing that's when the vampire brought her face dow to my neck. I tried to get her off of me but it was no use. I didn't know who this vampire was. I was caught off guard.

That's when the vampire brought her head down to my neck but instead of her biting me she whispered in my ear. "Don't mess with me Damon Salvatore. I know where you live." She chuckled. She grabbed my hand and helped pull me up. I looked at my mystery vampire. I couldn't believe it. I was so stupid. I didn't even recognize my own sister. I felt so horrible. I shook my head. "You're way, way stronger than you look you know that? And I'm saying that for a fact that you're a vampire." I smiled.

"I have a plan." I said with a look of greatness on my face. "You do?" He asked surprise. "I do." He had an evil smile on his face, as did I. "You see, we- and by we I mean I. Am going to tell Stefan about this amazing place he should take Elena to tonight. And then since you think I'm so strong. I'm going to fight with him. Show Elena who he really is. Hopefully she'll run off screaming. But first, I need a disguise." I smiled. "I think I could work on the location. And I have just the thing for your disguise."

**-Stefan P.O.V.-**

Danielle told me about this place I should take Elena. Before I went I thought that I better check it out. When I went it seemed fine. Elena and I were walking to the place Danielle told me about. When we got there Elena gasped. I looked down at her and saw her smile. "It's beautiful Stefan." I smiled at her. "Someone told me about it. I thought it would be a nice place to go." She reached up and kissed me and I kissed her back. I heard a rustling in the bushes but I ignored it. Thinking it was a squirel. Right now, all I was thinking about was Elena. She backed away and smiled.

Just then I was attacked. "Stefan!" Elena had shock all over her face. I looked at my attacker. It was a vampire. No wonder I couldn't get her off. She drank human blood and I immediately thought of Elena. "Elena run!" She was about to run when the vampire got off of me and to Elena. "Stefan help!" Screamed Elena.

**-Danielle's P.O.V.-**

This was too fun. Damon was in the woods watching me as I held Elena. "Let her go." Stefan said. "Why should I Salvatore?" I breathed in deeply at Elena's scent. Elena was fighting me off. But it didn't work. "Stefan how does she know you?" Elena asked horrified. "I don't know. Maybe she knows Damon. I'm going to call him." _Damon get away so Stefan doesn't suspect you're in on this too. _I thought out to Damon. "Damon?" Asked Stefan. "Can you come where me and Elena are? I'm sure Danielle can tell you where. We're having a bit of trouble." He listened. "Okay bye." Within a few minutes Damon was here.

"What's wrong brother?" Stefan pointed to me. "Oh. I see. Let the poor girl go." Damon said. I let the Elena go. She ran to Stefan. And I charged at Damon and his back was in the tree. He pushed with all he had. I could feel it.

**-Elena's P.O.V.-**

"Damn, for a girl your strong." Damon said to the girl who was pinning him against the tree. "And I thank you." That caught her off guard. Damon pushed her off of him and she flew. She was actually pushed so hard she flew. She hit the tree and a branch went in her stomach. She screamed. "Stefan! Get Elena out of here now!" Yelled Damon. Stefan pulled on my arm and we walked out. When we got to the car I heard a scream. I looked back.

**-Danielle's P.O.V.-**

The branch stuck into my stomach. "Damon." I could barely speak. "Danielle. I'm so sorry." He sounded sad. "It's not your fault Damon. I came up with this whole plan." I grunted and rested my head on the tree. "Just get me out of this wretched tree." He got me out of the tree but I still had the branch in my stomach. I fell into Damon's arms. I started coughing. "Danielle?" I couldn't answer cause of the coughing. "Danielle?" I grabbed Damon's shirt. "Pull it out Damon. Before I die." He layed me on the ground. "Are you ready?" I nodded my head and he pulled it out. I screamed.

**-Stefan's P.O.V.-**

I got Elena in the car and told her to stay there. Once I was out of view I got to where we were when I was attacked. I saw the girl sitting on the ground leaning against the tree she was thrown into. Damon was standing beside her. I looked at her. She looked at me. "Who are you?" I asked her. "That's something you'll never find out."

I picked up a stick and walked closer to her. "You tell me or I'll kill you." I proposed. She shook her head. And I went with the stick for her heart. "Stefan, wait." She said. "What?" I asked. "You win, I'll tell you my name." I looked at her. "My name is Stephana Damini Lucciola." She gasped. "How old are you?" I asked her. "I was changed in 1574. Do the math." Damon stared at her as did I.

"So you are 436 years old?" I asked her. "How old were you when you were changed?" Damon asked her eyeing her suspiciously. "I was 20 years old." Wow. She was 456 years old. "Where is Danielle?" I asked Damon. "I don't know." He said. I heard feet in the forest. I turned around. Elena. "I have to go." Stephana said. "Steph! Wait." Damon called. She turned around. "Yes?" She smiled. "Will I see you soon?" He asked. "We will see in the future." And then she was gone.

**-Danielle's P.O.V.-**

My black hair. Ruined. I wish I never dyed it. My stomach hurt. I didn't have time to worry about that now. I had to feed. I found some drunk human around and drained him clean. I went back to the Salvatore house. I looked in my mirror and was surprised. It was back to black. I danced around the house. But Stefan had to ruin it with a phone call. "Hello?" I said. "I need you to come to the place. Now. Elena's here." And he hung up. "What if I have other plans I yelled to the cell phone.

This was going to be a long night. First of all, I fought with Stefan. Which wasn't too hard. Second, I pretended to fight Damon, but we really actually tried to fight so Stefan wouldn't suspect anything. Third, I got a stick in my stomach. I was on my way to meet Stefan, Damon, and Elena but I needed more blood so I stopped and fed on a human. I was at the clearing within a minute.

I looked around the clearing there stood Damon leaning against a tree and Elena and Stefan standing somewhere in the middle. I went over to Damon. "You okay?" He whispered so low so Stefan couldn't hear. I nodded. "What is wrong Stefan?" I asked him. He sighed. "Well _someone _attacked me and Elena while we were out here." I looked at him putting a confused face so he wouldn't suspect. "What has Damon got to do with it?" I looked at Damon. He shrugged. "I called him." Said Stefan.

"Stefan? Can you come with me for a moment?" He nodded and followed me into the forest out of Elena's sight. I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a tree. "Does she know?" I asked. He shook his head and mumbled. "No. She doesn't know." He grabbed my hands and threw me off. _Strange. _I thought.

I went against a tree and squealed. I held my stomach. Even though the wound was healed it wasn't fully. He looked at me strangely. He came over to me. "What's wrong?" I let go of my stomach. Damon came into view and went over to me. He looked at me with worried eyes. I was still against the tree. "What did you do to her?" Damon asked Stefan with anger in his voice. "She strangled me and I threw her off of me." I closed my eyes. The impact really hurt my stomach.

A pain shot through me. I screamed and fell to the groung on my knees. Elena ran in scared. She looked at me. "What happened? What's going on Stefan?" He sighed. "She doesn't feel well. But I really think we should be going now." She looked at him with a serious face. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on." Damon walked over to her and looked her straight in the eyes. Compulsion. "Why don't you-" I looked at Elena's neck. Vervain. "Damon, no." I squeaked.

**-Damon's P.O.V.-**

I looked over at Danielle. She didn't look so well. I saw her lay down. I walked over to her and kneeled down. She looked up at me. "Stefan why don't you get Elena home? I'm going to take Danielle home." I picked Danielle up and walked away leaving Elena and Stefan behind. Once I was out of view I ran. I reached the house and walked in. I went to the couch and layed her down. She was paler than she usually was. She grabbed my jacket and pulled me down to her. "The tree." she mumbled/whispered. I stared at her. I ran back to where we left. I smelt the tree she was thrown against. "Vervain." I choked.

I ran back to the house and to my sister. She was looking better. I got her a glass of blood and gave it to her. I looked at her. "Are you okay?" I asked. She smiled. "A bit better. Thank you Damon." I smiled back. In walked Stefan. Danielle looked at him. She had a blanket wrapped around her. "What?" He asked. "Thanks to you, I could have been killed." He looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?" He asked. I butted in. "There was vervain on the tree Stefan." He looked at me. "Vervain shouldn't kill you." He scoffed. "Stefan-" She began but I cut her off. "She's allergic to Vervain more than any vampire." I said. He looked back form me to her. "Really?" He asked. Danielle and I both nodded our heads.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Sickness.

* * *

**-Elena's P.O.V.-**

I drove to Stefan's house looking for an answer. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. When I knocked on, the door opened slightly. I pushed it open and walked into the living room. I looked around and stopped when I layed eyes on Danielle. She looked at me weird.

"How did you get in here?" She asked me. I pointed to the door. "When I knocked the door opened. I thought someone would have been in the living room." I wasn't in a very good mood. I need answers and I need them now."Where is Stefan?" I asked. She stared at me for a couple of seconds. "He's not in at the moment." I thought I saw her look at my necklace. She smiled.

I looked around.

**-Danielle's P.O.V.-**

"Damon here?" She asked. This girl was getting on my last nerves. If she didn't say what she was wanting to then I was going to kill her. "I'm the only one at home at the minute." I said impatiently. "What do you want?"

"What are you?" She looked confused and angry. "Well, lets see. I am female. Damon is male. Stefan is-" She interupted me. "I know what gender you are." I got mad at her for interupting. I ran her against the wall and pinned her with my arm by the neck.

She stared at me with wide eyes. Just then Damon walked in. He stopped and looked at us. He just shrugged. "Hey sis." He smiled. I smiled back at him. "Hello brother." He looked at Elena pinned against the wall. "Nice catch."

I nodded. I looked at Elena. My prey. "Never interupt me again." I stared into her eyes. She nodded and I let her go. "Anyways, back to where I left off. I was going to say; Stefan is... well we don't know what Stefan really is. I've always thought he may be a monkey." Damon laughed. He added. "A very boring monkey at that." I nodded my head in agreement. I looked at Elena. I observed that she had a very serious look on her face. I went to Damon and whispered in his ear. "I think she's onto us."

"Elena, do you have _anything_ else to say?" I asked. She nodded. Apparently still trying to catch her breath. "What the hell are you?" I smirked. "Well Ms. Gilbert. I think you'll be happy to know that I am a vampire." She looked at Damon. He nodded. "I don't believe this." I pinned her agianst the wall. I felt my fangs extend and my eyes go dark. "Now do you believe me?" She nodded. I let her go. "I'm out of here." She ran towards the door. But Damon was too fast. He blocked the door before she could get out.

She went to turn around but Damon sealed her off from where she was headed. Stefan barged through the door and stuck Damon in the back with something. He grunted and fell. I charged at Stefan pinned him against the wall. Before I knew it he had stuck me. It was vervain. I felt the burn in my throat and I fell to thee floor. I screamed and choked. I coughed and felt the world disapear around me.

**-Damon's P.O.V.-**

I fell to the floor after Stefan had stuck me with vervain. I saw him hit Danielle with some and she fell on the floor and screamed. That idiot! He put vervain in our sister! He could have killed her. I looked at her as she closed her eyes. I grunted as I moved my arm to try to wake up Danielle. I reached out and shook her. "Danielle." I said while shaking her. "Wake up." I looked up to glare at Stefan. Elena was looking with shocked eyes.

"Why did you dose her with vervain?" I yelled. "It needed to be done." He yelled back at me. I finally had enough strength to get up. "No it didn't! Stefan don't you see? She's passed out! What if she never wakes up? I can't loose her!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Damon." I looked at Elena. I just shook my head. Stefan was whipped. I found more strength and walked over to Danielle. I bent down and picked her up. I brought her upstairs to the bedroom she was in last night. I layed her on the bed before going downstairs to get some blood bags that I stocked up on the day before in the fridge.

As soon as I had it in my hand I was upstairs. I ripped in open and put the blood in Danielle's mouth. I layed down on the bed beside her and fell asleep. Everything will be okay. Everything.


	7. Important AN

**ATTENTION**

I will be putting some of my stories on a Hiatus. I have lost my muse to write them. If you would like to write a chapter and would like for it to be in one of my stories or if you want to partner up with me, PM me and let me know!

Stories going on Hiatus:

**From Gibbs to Hotch**

**Harvey's Sister**

**The Salvatore Sister**

**Unknown Boundaries**


End file.
